La Tienda de los Heartfilia
by Beatrice Vermilion
Summary: Una nueva tienda llega a la ciudad de Kyoto, ¿extranjeros viviendo en una casa tradicional? Ella viene de Inglaterra. Por el error que cometió Natsu, termino trabajando ahí, pero aparte de pagar su deuda encontró una persona a la que consideraba mas que un hogar, pero, su deuda pagada quedara, ¿ Podrá irse sin mirar atrás? ¿ Podrá dejarla de lado?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna…

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

**Sumary**: Una nueva tienda llega a la ciudad de Kyoto, ¿extranjeros viviendo en una casa tradicional? La rarita del 2-3 es una bruja, lo sé, desde que ella llego, todo lo malo comenzó a suceder, no se acerquen a la tienda ni a su casa, dicen que si se acercan les caerá una maldición

_**La misteriosa tienda de los Heartfilia**_

-DIALOGO-

"**PENSAMIENTOS"**

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

_**Frase del día:**__ "__Las apariencias, como muy bien sabes, pueden ser engañosas__"_

* * *

Hello my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia

—**Se dice que es terrible… Si la ves a los ojos por más de 3 segundos, te caerá una maldición**—

— **¡Lo sé!**—

—**Y la maldición caerá después de 7 días**—

—**Es terrorífico, súper terrorífico**—

—**Sabes dicen que Yumi, paso cerca de su casa y atrapo un resfriado**—

—**Entonces debe ser verdad**—

Y esto es todos los días, por alguna razón desde que llegue a Kyoto, la gente siempre me teme. Su pongo que ser la nueva de la ciudad es difícil y más si eres extranjero.

—**Escuche que es una bruja y que llama a los demonios** —

—**También dicen que su madre es una bruja experimentada**—

Por alguna razón desde que mi familia se instalo aquí, las personas de alrededor comenzaron a temerme, a veces desearía que se abrieran un poco más a mí y así tener amigos.

Llegue hace dos semanas a Kyoto y aun sin haber ido a la escuela los rumores comenzaron a crecer. Si quiero hacer amigos, lo mejor sería presentarme adecuadamente. Pero siempre que intento hablar con alguien de mi edad se alejan rápido, en fin que se le hará.

Siempre habrá otra oportunidad ¿no?

—**Alumnos silencio, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera en el curso, ella viene de Inglaterra, así que sean amables con ella y que le ayuden si no entiende nuestro idioma, adelante**— Bien aquí vamos, espero hacer muchos amigos este curso después de todo cambiar de país y escuela no es nada fácil.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y pase al frente de la clase, no mas entre empecé a escuchar "es rubia" "no es la bruja del vecindario de la segunda manzana" por dios aun ni me presento y ya empezaron a especular, los japoneses pueden ser muy educados y todo, pero son unos chismorretas de nivel…

—**Por favor preséntate**— me dijo el profesor, diablos estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado pero aquí vamos.

—**はじめまして****,****わたしのまえはルーシイハートフィリアです****, ****イギリスからきましあ****,****よろしくおねがいきしま**—(_hajimemashita, watashi no ma e wa __Rūshi Hātofiria desu, igirisu karakimashita, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, que en español vendría siendo, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, vengo de Inglaterra, estoy en sus manos_)Bien a lo mejor mi pronunciación no es la mejor, pero hice el intento, espero sentarme a lado de buenas personas.

_(¡No jodan! XD perdón por lo del hiragana y el katakana y su traducción fail, pero cuando voy a clases, me presento de forma más directa además intente hacer que Lucy se escuchara formal… aviso contundente habrá cosas en japonés e ingles en este fic, pero nada de lo que no estén acostumbrados, como quiera todo tendrá traducción :D_)

—**Muy bien señorita Heartfilia, buen acento… a ver…**—me dijo seguro escogiendo el lugar donde me sentare, Kamisama, que mi compañero de al lado sea bueno conmigo—**se sentara al lado de la señorita Strauss, pase**—me dijo con una sonrisa— **Si**— le conteste, intente caminar con seguridad, pero me tambaleaba un poco, llegue a donde me había indicado, no me quitaban los ojos de encima y eso me hacía sentir nerviosa.

La persona de mi lado era una chica con el cabello blanco muy corto, la verdad espero hacerme su amigo, el profesor continuo, volteé a ver a mi vecina de al lado por alguna razón se giro con mala cara y escuche un "tsk"

Porque a mí, no era justo, solo quería hacer amigos, así pasaron varias clases, aunque tenía la mirada insistente de un chico de cabello rosa sobre mí, pero no le puse atención.

El descaso llego y vi que todos me evitaban, estúpidos rumores, que se le va a hacer, creo que es mejor no causar problemas.

— **¡Oe!**— escuche era el chico rosado de antes, se acercaba a mí, por fin, mi primer amigos, soy tan feliz, pero todo cambio cuando la nación de fuego ataco… no, perdón me. Salí de contexto, pero en la redes publicaban mucho babosadas que me hacían reír, bueno era lo que me hacia feliz en estas dos semanas. Bueno total, la misma chica peliblanca que me miro feo se lo llevo.

— **¡Natsu!, vamos al patio, que nos esperan**— dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo lejos.

—**Espera, Lissana**— al menos se que se llamaba Natsu

Así pasó el resto de la mañana, me fui a casa sola, la casa que habían comprado mis padres era estilo tradicional, era muy bonita, pero como solo estaba yo, era muy grande para mi sola.

Como tenía un mostrador en la parte de delante de la casa que daba a la calle lo utilizamos para poner una mini-tienda de antigüedades, los clientes podían cambiar sus artículos, o simplemente comprar para adornar su casa, pero… nadie venia a comprarnos, que era lo más lamentable que pudiera pasar. Al menos la casa tenía un almacén para guardar las artesanías, antigüedades y demás que me mandaban mis padres por paquetería.

Pasaban los días y lo peor de todo es que me hacían bromas pesadas, no decía nada, no quería ganarme más, aunque eso estaba mal, el punto rosa, siempre intentaba acercárseme pero el punto blanco siempre lo alejaba, creo que él y ella no pegaban no es como si pudieras jugar ajedrez con fichas chinas eran incompatibles.

Pasaron los días y semanas yo iba bien con mis estudios, pero los rumores, aumentaban y ya me estaba cansando.

Salí de la escuela, camine hacia mi casa, no hubo bromas ni contratiempos, y eso era bueno, llegue a casa y me prepare una botanas, mientras veía la tele o escuchaba la campanilla de la puerta abrirse pero nada.

Decidí barrer la parte de enfrente de la casa, tenía que mantenerla limpia, por si llegaban clientes, no tenía prisa, tenia limpia la casa entera, así que no hay problemas, bueno había, porque mi tranquilidad se escucho con el estruendo de la sala.

"_Un ladrón" "a plena luz del día"_

Fui corriendo con la escoba para ver si había alguien y o sorpresa las puertas corredizas de papel destrozadas y un chico entre el destrozo.

Y muchos pasos corriendo alejándose de la pared de la propiedad.

—**Intruso**— Le grite, a punto de darle un escobazo. Mientras se quitaba las puertas destrozadas de encima, ya le iba a pegar pero puso sus manos enfrente de él y me grito

— **¡No!, espera, no me pegues, soy tu compañero de clases, Natsu**— me dijo con sus manos aun en modo de defensa

— **¿Natsu?**— dije, el no era.

—**Sí, perdón por lo del destrozo no era mi intención**— dijo quitándose de la cabeza lo que era una bufanda…

—**Ah… El punto rosa**— lo capte

— **¿Punto rosa?**—

— **¿Ah?, perdón, no me hagas caso**—

—**Si… claro…**—

—**Pasa, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar Natsu, mucho**— le dije e hice una seña de que me siguiera, llegamos a lo que se supone que era la sala pues había un kotatsu, pues ahí comía y veía tele, pues no había nadie más en la casa, solo era yo.

Natsu se sentó y le traje un poco de té y galletas.

—**Y bien… ¿sabes que puedo demandarte por daño a propiedad ajena e intromisión a propiedad ajena?**— solo vi como tragaba duro

—**No lo hagas, si mi padre se entera me matara— **estaba azul del miedo—**puedo arreglarlo, pero no lo hagas**— había dicho ya implorándome

—**Está bien, como compensación arreglaras las puertas de mi sala, además de trabajar en la tienda, hasta que considere prudente, a cambio de no demandarte**— mentira, la verdad pude dejarlo como si nada, pero, ya estaba harta de estar sola.

No mas…

— **¿Una tienda? ¿Qué tienda?**—

—**La que está enfrente de la casa, trabajaras limpiando con cuidado… mejor no, tal vez rompas algo… atenderás a los clientes y lo que se me ocurra**— pues si había roto las puertas lo mejor era evitar que se topara con cosas frágiles

— **¡¿Qué?! Esto ya es abuso**—

—**Es eso o demandarte**— vi como se cayó y trago lo que iba a decir

—**bien atrás de la casa hay un almacén busca algo con que reparar las cosas, iré a cuidar la tienda**—

—**si…**—

Me aleje de ahí creo que era mejor que trabaje en paz.

Había pasado las horas y solo escuchaba los martilleos del fondo de la casa, tal vez me odie por esto.

—**Lucy~ termine, ¿puedo hablar contigo?**— me pregunto, seguro era para decirme lo mucho que me odia.

Here we go!

—**Lucy… quiero pedirte una disculpa, antes de que te enteres, pero, me habían retado para entrar a tu casa, con eso de los rumores, es mejor que te enteres por mí, mira como te dije me retaron para entrar, con eso de que todos dicen cosas malas y pues…**— se callo

—**No te preocupes, además ya venía ver esto**— le di mi sonrisa más sincera.

O era mi imaginación o se sonrojo un poco, supongo que fue lo primero

—**Pero…**—

—**No te preocupes Natsu además te retaron ¿no?, además trabajaras para enmendar tu error, en fin… quieres algo particular para cenar, yo pensaba cenar curry, pero si quieres algo diferente puedo hacerlo**—

—**Ah… curry está bien… Lucy perdón**—

—**No te preocupes **—

Termine cocinando curry, dos platos, al fin comería con alguien más, soy tan feliz.

Llevaba los platos al kotetsu mientras Natsu veía la televisión ya estábamos sentados listos para comer. Natsu hacia zapping en el televisor.

Hasta que decidió dejarle en un canal iba a hablar pero lo calle

—**No te preocupes Natsu, el pasado al pasado**— le dije y seguí comiendo, no tenía caso que siguiera pensando en eso.

— **¿Y tus padres?—** me soltó de repente

—**Pues vivo sola, mi madre supongo que está en Italia, suponiendo y mi padre en Francia**—

—**Pero… bueno que haces aquí lejos, digo… vives en una casa tradicional ¿hasta vistes yukata?**—

—**Pues… mis antepasados son japoneses… creo que se fueron a Inglaterra y al final nací yo… total papá y mamá les gusta Japón, aprendí japonés desde muy pequeña, mi madre me vestía con Kimonos de pequeña cuando se le daba la gana… y creo que es todo… ¿algo más?**—

—**No… creo**— y siguió comiendo, ahora era mi turno, pero no quería presionarlo después de todo era mi compañero de clases

— **¿Y tus padres?**— lo que vi me sorprendió cambio su ánimo y se cohibió

—**Mi mamá… murió**— por el amor de dios, que eh echo

—**Yo… lo siento**— que podía ser en semejante situación

—**No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo, mi padre se hizo cargo de mi, pero siempre se la pasaba trabajando, casi no tenemos contacto, pero sé que puedo contar con el**—esa sonrisa otra vez

— **¿Por eso vez a tus amigos como una segunda familia?**—Se sorprendió por lo que dije

— **¿Como lo…**—

—**Se nota en tu mirada, tus amigos siempre te cuidan, es genial tener amigos**— mi vista estaba perdida en la tele

—**Pues desde ahora tú y yo seremos amigos siempre**— me dijo tomándome de la mano y uniendo su meñique con el mío, era una de las formas en que los japoneses hacían promesas y yo estaba más roja que una manzana

—**Si…**—

La velada transcurrió normal y ya había terminado de fregar los platos acompañe a Natsu a la puerta principal para despedirme de él.

—**Bueno hasta mañana Lucy, nos vemos en la escuela y vendré a cumplir parte de mi trato**— esa sonrisa otra vez… cuanto me gustaría ser como él, dar esa sonrisa que tanto quiero

—**Sí, hasta mañana**—le dije… ah es cierto, ¿Cuál era la palabra que decían?, etto… se me fue… ya mero llegábamos a la entrada, ah ya me acorde

—**Natsu…****お疲れ様でした**— le dije y el solo sonrió, wow eran muchas sonrisas en un día (_Otsukaresamadeshita si piensan pegar y copiar en google traductor, no les va a traducir ni puta madre xD, así que ni le intenten gracias, significa lit. "Gracias por tu trabajo" para mas info sobre esta frase favor de enviarme un Review o MP si lo quieren directo de mi_)

—**de nada jefa**—y se fue corriendo del lugar

.

Mamá, Papá, creo que mi suerte empezó a cambiar, y lo peor de todo, creo que me eh enamorado, espero poder compartir momentos así con el otra vez.

Espero verlos otra vez…

Creo que mi nueva vida comienza a mejorar

"_ありがとう夏"_(Arigato, Natsu, la verdad no creo que necesiten traducción, pero si lo quieren mándenme un review o un mp)

* * *

_**Beato_dice**_:(xD es que así pongo en mi twitter beato dice): Se que el capitulo esta fail, aburrido, piola, del asco… pero ósea es el inicio, no le pude poner más emoción pero fue lo mejor que me salió a las 4:20 de la mañana.

Si les gusto y la continuo díganme, ya se, de que ira el otro capítulo estoy bien XD, les apuesto mi dinero que Natsu terminara viviendo con Lucy en fin… espero hacer los otros capítulos más emocionantes.

Es mas como soy buena persona les dejare un adelanto.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El hilo rojo del destino**

—**Ya veo**—así que Juvia ama con fervor al mejor amigo de Natsu, interesante

—**Wow… así que esta es tu tienda genial Lucy-san**— me dijo la chica más pequeña que su acompañante, era gracioso ver a dos personas de pelo azul —**Y tienes muchos libros**— hablo emocionada.

—**Sí, Levy, ella me hace cambiar de libros cada día es una jefa despiadada**— se quejo Natsu que bueno que no le pago

— **¡Cállate!**— solo oí como las risas inundaban el lugar y me les uní

—**Juvia-san en cualquier cosa lo que tú necesitas es el hilo rojo del destino**— le dije buscando algo entre los estantes donde estas pequeño hilo, lo encontré— **Mira, este es el hilo rojo del destino, traído desde china**—

— **¿Qué es el hilo rojo del destino?**— Natsu y sus preguntas

—**Es un hilo que va atado de tu meñique al de tu pareja y siempre estarán enamorados de por vida**—le contesto Levy, solo vi como a Juvia se le iluminaba la cara

— **¿Y sirve Lucy-san? ¿Lo has utilizado?**— vi como Natsu se tensaba pero creo que fue mi imaginación

—**No, no le eh utilizado, pero el que nos lo cambio dice que tiene una magia poderosa, debe estar atado por más de 5 horas**—

—**Lucy no creo que sea bueno que le des ideas a Juvia**—tenía razón, pero un cliente es un cliente

—**Natsu, un cliente es un cliente, le ofrezco solo lo que él necesita**— le dije y el entendió.

—**Wow Lucy-san tienes muchas cosas**—dijo Levy—**lástima que no tengo dinero, un día te comprare algo**—

—**Lucy-san, me lo llevo, ¿cuánto es?**—me dijo juvia sacando su monedero.

—**2,237 yens **—

Me los pago y se fueron, silencio hasta que Natsu lo rompió.

—**Gray estará en problemas mañana**—

—**No te preocupes Natsu, estará bien, solo pasara un susto, pero… bueno es una sensación… mejor ve a barrer**—le dije cerrando la registradora

—**Nee~ Lucy dime…**—

* * *

Déjenme su opinión Onegai!

En un review

Seré muy feliz.

y una yo feliz

es alguien que tiene inspiración

¿no?


	2. El Hilo Rojo del Destino I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna…

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

_**La misteriosa tienda de los Heartfilia**_

-DIALOGO-

"**PENSAMIENTOS"**

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

**Capitulo 1:** El Hilo _Rojo_ del Destino

_**Frase del día:**__Lo diferente no es ni bueno ni malo, simplemente "no es lo mismo"_

**I**

* * *

El destino lo forja uno mismo, que lo construye a base esfuerzo y dedicación, pero al final todos seguimos el mismo camino del olvido.

* * *

Han pasado ya 1 semana, Natsu me ha acompañado todos los días hasta la tienda, la ah limpiado, increíblemente, sin romper algo.

Ha trabajado muy duro y no me ah despreciado, en clases casi no hablamos, estamos en extremos opuestos y menos hablamos en el descanso, la misma chica albina, se lo lleva a penas suena el descanso al patio, creo que me odia…

La verdad, no me preocupa pues, aun hay muchos que ni me voltean a ver.

Si me acerco a otros se alejan inmediatamente y forzarlo no creo que sea lo mejor, en cualquier caso, lo que tenga que venir vendrá, mientras tanto iré por algo de leche o jugo a la máquina expendedora.

Las semanas que eh pasado en el instituto Sakurada han sido bastante extrañas a decir verdad, por no decir otro, palabra, son un poco raros todos.

—**Gray-sama!~**— solo vi como un chico sin camisa iba corriendo y una chica de cabello azul, con una forma muy bonita, lo perseguía—**Gray-sama~, lo amo, por favor cácese conmigo, Juvia le dará muchos hijos**—yo ni si quiera se que pondré a hacer de trabajo a Natsu después de la escuela y ella ya piensa en hijos.

— **¡Aléjate!~**— Vaya que si eran escandalosos, no me importo la gran cosa y me fui a mi asiento a comer mi almuerzo, los rumores continuaban y pues ya ni me molestaban, era lo mismo en Inglaterra.

No me interesaba lo que pudiera pensar de mi tenia a mi primer amigos, eso me hacia feliz.

—**Moo~ Natsu, porque siempre intentas hablarle a la rarita**— esa voz… ¿qué le eh hecho yo? Díganme…

—**Lissana, no le digas rarita, además es mi amiga**— le contesto Natsu, estaba en la planta de arriba, así que no veía sus caras, pero, lo que dijo Natsu me sorprendió

— **¿A si? ¿Desde cuándo?**—

—**Desde hace una semana**—

—**Sabía que era mala idea lo de la apuesta, pero Natsu, no sabes lo que cuentan de ella, es malo**—malo mis… pero ni me conocen. Son unas víboras, con todo respeto a las víboras.

—**Todo lo que dicen de ella es mentira**— no nos conocemos hace mucho y aun así me defiende… El es tan genial

—**Bueno, no importa, igual, ten cuidado Natsu**— le dijo, ¿cuidado de qué?, ella esta medio zafada — **No hablemos de cosas malas y que te parece si hoy salimos con todos al karaoke invitemos a Gray, Levy, Elsa, Gazille, Jellal-senpai, Juvia, onii-chan y onee-chan, ¿te parece?**— Mala suerte niñita, Natsu no ira

— **¿Y Lucy?**— Natsu déjalo ella no me quiere ahí, eres tan idiota.

— **¿Ella?, pero ni le habla a nadie…**—Es por culpa de los estúpidos rumores

—**Yo le hablo**—eso no es suficiente, mi amigo.

—**No se sentirá incomoda**—Maldita hipócrita, espero que nadie vaya.

—**Mmm… Lo lamento, pero es que tengo trabajo, será la próxima Lissana**—eres increíble Natsu, elegir trabajar en lugar de ir con tus amigos—**Ya van a comenzar las clases, vámonos**— la campana justo a tiempo

—**Pero Natsu…**—Pero nada Lissana-chan.

Y luego de eso, siguieron unas cuantas clases.

* * *

— **¿Pero cuanto basura trajiste de Inglaterra?**—

— **¿Mucha?**—la verdad los dulces estaban bien buenos—**De cualquier manera, sigue limpiando**— le moví la mano, es tan divertido ser la jefa, ahora sé que se siente.

—**Si, serás…**—

—**Natsu los libros que están dentro de la tienda cámbialos con los que están en el almacén**—le ordene, mejor cambiar, para que la gente no se quede con la idea de que siempre hay lo mismo

— **¿Eh? ¿Por qué otra vez?, son muchos y esos no se han vendido**—se veía gracioso con el trapo blanco en su cabeza, solo hacia resaltar su cabello

—**Solo hazlo, además, si vienen clientes no quiero que se queden con la idea de que siempre hay lo mismo, iré a la cocina por dulces**—le informe parándome de donde estaba, la tienda estaba abierta, pero, está bien así, además…

—**Si… eres la peor jefa de todas**—me grito

—**Sí, sí, claro, lo que digas**— le devolví el grito, la verdad es que siempre habrá peores

Me dirigí a la cocina, prepare dos tazas de té y unos bocadillos en una bandeja, para llevarlos a la parte delantera donde se encontraba la tienda, la verdad es que Natsu puede parecer un bruto de primera, pero, cuando hay trabajo lo hace y lo hace rápido. Seguro se encontraba acomodando los otros libros.

—**Natsu, mira traje té ¿quieres?**— le dije y me puse ayudarlo del otro lado del estante

—**Comida~**—

—**Oe, Natsu… ¿Quién es el chico que perseguía una tal Juvia?**—

—**Ah… te refieres a Juvia Loxar, perseguía a mi rival y mejor amigo Gray Fullbuster, ya sabes el que se sienta en frente**— me dijo, ¿había alguien así en el salón?. Ni idea de que existía.

—**Desde que la conocí, siempre ah estado persiguiendo a Gray y el sale corriendo**—

—**El amor en primavera es puro Natsu**—

—**Y en verano, otoño, invierno, festivales y año nuevo, Lucy lo ah perseguido desde que entramos a la elemental, te hablo de hace 6 años**—Eso es obsesión en grande

—**Ya veo , bueno al menos no se alejan de ella**—dije, solo vi como se tenso un poco, me iba a hablar, pero me la campanilla de la puerta sonó

¿Clientes? Soy tan feliz, eran los primeros del mes de marzo, waa~ Natsu es mi amuleto de la suerte, espero que no se asusten.

—**いらっしゃいません**—Dije con mi mejor sonrisa (Irasshaimasen, lit. Bienvenido, pero ojo, solo cuando entran en tiendas y así, no es como otros bienvenidos, ya saben el Yookoso y el Okairinasai)

Era la Juvia de la que hablábamos y una chica más pequeña que ella su cabello era de color azul, era gracioso.

—**Woo… Levy, Juvia, ¿Qué tal?**— le hablo Natsu

—**Natsu, ¿Qué haces aquí?**—pregunto la que por lógica era Levy

—**Trabajo aquí**—

—**Natsu-san… ehh…**—No sé sabe mi nombre, típico.

—**Lucy**—le dije

—**Natsu-san Lucy-san, solo pasábamos por aquí**— hay dios, ya se van, ¿Por qué? Y yo que me alucino con estas cosas

— **¿Lucy-san trabajas aquí?**—me pregunto Levy

—**Sí, soy la dueña, se podría decir**—le conteste.

—**Wow Lucy-san, tienes muchos libros, ¿puedo pasar a verlos?**—

—**Claro**— yei no se han ido corriendo.

—**No te fíes de su sonrisa, es una jefa, muy pero muy mala**—Dijo Natsu aun cargando un par de libros

— **¡Cállate!**— solo oí como las risas inundaban el lugar y me les uní

—**Lucy-san, ¿Qué vendes aquí?**—me pregunto la tímida Loxar.

—**De todo un poco Juvia-san, dime algo que necesites y encontrare algo que te pueda ayudar, desde medicinas hasta libros difíciles de conseguir**—le dije, pues entre tanto negocio, uno va ir y venir diferentes productos.

—**Créele, que tiene un basurero haya atrás**—

—**Te eh dicho que te calles Natsu, aun no terminas de limpiar**—le dije había dejado todo botado ahí, en fin…

—**AH… Natsu, no me digas que terminaste aquí por aquella apuesta**—grito Levy juntándose con nosotros, estaba muy entusiasmada viendo muchos libros.

—**Si**—le contesto Natsu—**Y fue lo mejor **—

—**Lucy-san, perdónanos, también estuve implicada en eso, perdón**—casi me grito en el oído.

—**No te preocupes Levy y puedes tutearme, tu también Juvia, me hace feliz que hayan venido a la tienda y me hayan hablado**— dije sonriendo, era tan genial, solo vi como Natsu me veía, pero no preste atención

—**Lucy-san, ¿Tienes algo que me ayude en el amor?**—a pesar de que le dije a Juvia que me tuteara, me sigue hablando igual, ni modo.

— **¿Para el amor?**—

—**Si**—

— **¿Especifícame más Juvia?**—le dije

—**Pues quiero que Gray-sama se dé cuenta de que me ama y yo le amo**—me dijo muy ilusionada y con brillos en los ojos

—**Lucy, no le des cuerda**— me dijo Natsu, cosa que ignore

—**Un cliente es un Cliente, solo le proporciono lo que necesita**—y parece que lo capto, porque ya no dijo nada más y siguió con lo de los libros

—**En cualquier caso Juvia, lo que tú necesitas es…**—dije buscando entre los estantes, hace un momento lo vi, no es posible que ya no esté—**AH… lo encontré**— y me dirigí hacia ellas

—**Esto Juvia**—le mostré el pequeño hilo color rojo

— **¿Un hilo?**—desconcertada me pregunto, era más o menos lo que suponía que pasaría

—**Sip, ¿No me digas que no has oído acerca del Hilo **_**Rojo**_**del Destino?**—le pregunte

—**No…**—esa voz en lugar de la de Juvia fue la de Natsu

—**Por el amor de todo lo sagrado y eso que eres Japonés**—Le conteste

—**Yo sé de eso, lo eh leído hace como una semana**—Hablo Levy con libro en mano—**Son creencias japonesas, dicen que las personas están **_**predestinadas a estar juntas**_** y se encuentran **_**unidas**_** por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique, que es **_**irrompible**_** y que marca los designios del futuro **_**amoroso**_** de cada uno**—increíble Levy sabe un montón.

—**Wow sabes un montón Levy**—

—**No seas irrespetuoso Natsu**—

—**Wow Lucy-san tienes muchas cosas**—dijo Levy—**lástima que no tengo dinero, un día te comprare algo**—

—**No es necesario si tienes un libro que quieras donar a mi tienda, te puedes llevar el que gustes, a cambio de dejarme otro libro**— vi que lo pensó — **¿Y sirve Lucy-san? ¿Lo has utilizado?**— vi como Natsu se tensaba pero creo que fue mi imaginación

—**No, no le eh utilizado, pero el que nos lo cambio dice que tiene una magia poderosa, debe estar atado por más de 5 horas**—

—**Lucy-san, me lo llevo, ¿cuánto es?**—me dijo juvia sacando su monedero.

—**2,237 yens **—

—**Lucy, yo me quiero llevar el libro, etto… tengo este libro, ¿sirve?**— lo tome y lo hojee un poco, era bastante bueno—**Claro levy te lo puedes llevar**—

Juvia y Levy me pagaron y se fueron, diciéndome mañana nos vemos, hubo un poco de silencio hasta que Natsu lo rompió.

—**Gray estará en problemas mañana**—dijo Natsu volteándome a ver—Aprecio a Grey es mi amigo—

—**No te preocupes Natsu, estará bien, solo pasara un susto, pero… bueno es una sensación… mejor lleva el libro al almacén**—le dije cerrando la registradora.

Como dicen mañana será otro día.

* * *

Déjenme su opinión Onegai! En un review

Seré muy feliz.

Y trabajaré hoy en el otro. Es más miren el adelanto.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El hilo rojo del destino**

**II**

Y era cierto lo que decían en Japón, todos tienen su momento Gay

—**Gray-sama~**—la pobre Juvia llorando—**No le conocía esas mañas, si quiere que Juvia se opere, lo hará, pero no la deje**—esta chica no sabe cuando parar

— **¡Natsu!, no me dijiste que eras del otro bando**—grito una lissana en gran shock

—**Eso no es de hombres**— y ese de donde salió

—**Juvia no lo permitirá, ¡cortara el hilo!**—dijo con tijeras en manos, en donde me fui a meter, locos.

Y se fue corriendo tras ellos, que bueno que tome fotos.

— **¿Hilo rojo ? yo también voy**— dijo corriendo de tras de los otros

Creo que se me paso decirle a Juvia que si lo corta, el hilo perderá su efecto. Bueno, se dará cuenta ella sola.

—**Lu-chan, ¿crees que estén bien?**—me dijo Levy todavía un poco roja por lo sucedido antes

—**No te preocupes Levy-chan, todo estará bien, sigamos comiendo**—

* * *

Reviews!

Para esta pobre escritora, la harían muy, muy feliz.


End file.
